The present invention relates to a method and a cutting insert for threading. The method aims to produce a thread in a rotary work piece, wherein a threading insert, including at least one cutting tip, creates the shape of the thread through a number of passes along the work piece. The threading insert aims to create threads including two thread flanks in a work piece, by flank infeed and comprises at least one cutting tip provided with cutting edges.